I'm waiting for you
by Kokoro-chan93
Summary: The toughts of Taichi toward his beloved Sora, trough the notes of A little Pain


I'm waiting for you

Travel to the moon  
You're asleep, as you work out your dreams  
There's no one here  
While the light of the stars toys with me

In order to become strong  
I have to remember how to smile  
If we're together, I can do it

* Realize that...  
I'm here waiting for you  
Even if the future is different from now  
I'm here waiting for you  
I keep on shouting  
I'm sure all I have to do  
Is pull in the thread that connects our hearts  
So the person I was back then  
Would open her eyes  
No need to cry…

How can I go on, how can I forget if every single time I close my eyes I see her again, I see her smile, I see her face, I can ear her voice and even feel the smell of

her skin, that delicate smell of roses, this for me is only an incredible pain,

ah ah,

how ironic that the song is coming out now from the radio is called A little pain, yeah, really ironic because this was exactly her favorite song. Even if years have passed, I still remember when I met her for the first time, it was a cold spring day, our first day of high school, it was April and the cherry blossom leaves were carried everywhere by the wind, I remember that I was running in order to get in time at least the first day, and it was then that I bumped into the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, an angel in my eyes, "Are you ok?" She asked me, I was totally speechless, I just nodded, and I think I looked really stupid, but this is past, the important thing was that she told me her name "I'm Sora", Sora, the name of a fairy, of a magical girl, the girl of my dream, my first and only love.

Later I discovered we were in the same class, I was three meters over the sky, I would have passed three years close to her, and this was enough for me.

Staying here, now, thinking about the past, only tears come to my eyes, bitter tears, full of regret, regret for hiding her the truth, for not telling her that I loved her before it would have been too late, but this his already past, it still hurts, really hurts, like an open wound, but I can't help anymore for something already happened, is only my fault, because I didn't have the bravery to confess my feelings and so I lost her.

Is deep-rooted in my memory, She was laughing with her best friends, with that wonderful smile of hers, while the sunlight was brightly playing with her ash-blond hair, when she noticed my presence she started running toward me, " Taichi, hey Taichi, I've to tell you something important, a really good news!" "Shoot", as she took a deep breath, and said "Ok, you know Yamato?" "Yes", he was my best friend, "Than, he asked me to become his girlfriend" she said it too fast, I didn't understand the first time, "What? Can you repeat" "Satoshi, just asked me to become his girlfriend, and I said yes", "ah! I'm happy for you" was the only thing that came out of my mouth, I faked a smile, and hugged her, but the true was that my heart nearly stopped after her words; my world was ruined, nothing had no more sense for me since that day, the day when my heart broke.

Back then I thought that watching her, seeing her happy and in love would have been enough, you know, when you love someone let them free, but this are only the words of someone who have never really loved in his life, because It's more difficult than this.

Initially I putted up with it, I suffered in silence, but this behave didn't helped, actually it only made me feel sick, and so I started gradually to move away from them, from our friends, I stopped seeing everyone, I estranged the whole world.

And now, on that table a letter, her letter, she's asking me to come,

To come to her wedding, with him, with Yamato. How long has it been since I saw him the last time, I don't even remember, but this doesn't matter, now, she's asking me to try together to reconnect our friendship, but, I don't know if I will go, if I will have the force to watch her come to the altar look at him and say "Yes", charming in her pure white dress, like an angel, with her lovely smile.

No, I don't think so! I will not go but before the end I have to tell her the truth:

Dear Sora

Hi, how are you? I hope you are happy and enjoying the preparation for your wedding, when you will receive this letter I think I will not be available anymore, so I'm writing this to tell you that I'm not coming to your wedding, it will be too painful for me, you will probably be wondering "Why?", so now listening to your favourite song, do you remember? A little pain, I'm going to tell you the truth, because I'm tired of keeping this for me, I'm tired of living in the past, before I go I want you to know that I Love You, I love you more than everything, I always loved you from the very first time I saw you, it's only that I never had the bravery to say it and now is too late, but, I think even if I would have told you before the only outcome would have been the end of our friendship, and I would have die if I wouldn't see you again, like now, I'm dying or I'm already dead, I don't know, the only thing that I know is that I miss you but I can't help it anymore.

Goodbye my Sora , we're going to see each other in another life or no, maybe…I'm waiting for you

Yours Taichi

And now I'm ready, I'm ready to leave this life, to end everything because Sora will know that I love her, there's no need to cry, I'm waiting for her…

Travel in silence  
I can reach you if I stretch out my hands  
The only memory I have of you  
Is so far away

I can hear your voice  
If I close my eyes  
Even a little pain  
Would be nice

Look at me  
I'm here waiting for you  
Even if you get lost, blown away by the wind  
I'm here waiting for you  
I look up at the sky  
I was protecting my heart  
With outstretched hands  
Until the person you were back then  
Looked back  
No need to cry** … **


End file.
